


Let Lips Do What Hands Do

by fandomcrazychick



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Atrians, F/M, Fingering, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Romery - Freeform, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emery tries to get Roman to spend time with her, but when they do, the truth comes out in a surprising way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Lips Do What Hands Do

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompts always open!

Emery sat at the side of the pool in her bikini swimsuit, waiting for Roman to show, if he ever did. She recalled their conversation earlier that day….

~ Flashback~

“Roman, I just want to spend time with you, and get to know you. The whole point of this integration program to get humans and Atrians to trust each other and to integrate with each other.Besides, I don’t want Grayson to teach me how to swim. I want you.” She looked up at him. 

“I can’t. We’re not allowed outside the Sector except for school.” Roman shortly said, indicating the end of the conversation.

Emery shook her head. “Not going to work. Part of Gloria’s letting you all have more freedom, includes letting the Atrian seven stay after school for clubs and things. I already cleared it with her, and she said you’re allowed to stay here with me for an hour or two. So there. Today, after school in the pool.” She turned and walked off, leaving an exasperated Roman.

~End of Flashback~ 

The doors opened, and to Emery’s surprise and delight, Roman entered, looking none too happy about this situation. “Look, I don’t even have swim trunks or anything-“ He began , but Emery held up a pair of black swim trunks.

“I got them from Lukas. They’re clean, don’t worry, but now you don’t have any excuse.” She sighed. “Please, Roman?” Emery bit her lip.

He came over to stand beside where she was sitting on the pool edge. “Fine.” Roman took the trunks, and stripped off his t-shirt. Truthfully he was secretly excited about being able to swim again for the first time since he was little.

Emery averted her eyes quickly, looking out over the water instead. Still, she was very tempted to peek at him changing…. The thought of him naked suddenly made her very wet down below. She slid down into the warm water, trying not to blush.

“Thanks for actually doing this. I just want to spend a little time with you, since we don’t know that much about each other. Things have been tense since your dad died, but-“

“Let’s just swim.” Roman cut her off curtly, and he dove into the water. Emery watched with awe as his incredible form, and how he effortlessly cut through the water before rising to the surface again. Her eyes were especially drawn to his luminescent markings which glowed blue in the water.

He wiped his face, and inclined his head for her to come over. “C’mon.”

She nodded, jerking out of her daze, and waded over to him. “So, where’s your guard today?” She asked curiously.

Roman gestured his head towards the doors. “He’s waiting out there. Part of this new freedom is that the guards keep a fair distance now.” He grinned a little. “So, what do you want to learn first?” A few seconds passed with silence, and he raised an eyebrow, noticing that her gaze was on his neck. “Emery?”

“Oh!” She blushed when she realised she had been caught staring. “Sorry – I’m just looking at your markings. They’re beautiful…” Without thinking, she reached out and ran a finger along the marking on his neck.

Roman was surprised, but he didn’t pull away. “They’re unique for every Atrian.” He softly said.

“I always knew you were unique.” Emery lifted her gaze to his eyes, and she smiled a little. She leaned up and touched her lips to his, her arms looping around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and returned the kiss, deepening it a little. “You’re with Grayson…” Roman mumbled, trying to make sense of this whole situation.

“I’m only with him because…because you were freezing me out.” Emery mumbled back against his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist in the water, and kissed him more.

Roman dared to move his hands further down, and he felt his fingertips brush a warm heat. He twitched a little in the swim trunks when he remembered from his parents’ talk a few years ago what this meant. She wanted him…sexually.

He could either make use of this, or just walk away now. But if he walked away now, he might never have Emery again after this. In a split second, he made his decision, and gently pressed her against the poolside. Roman’s hand slid into the bikini bottoms she was wearing, and he cupped her pussy, feeling the wet heat there.

She gasped into his mouth at the sudden feeling, but she grinded her hips into his touch. “Roman…” She whimpered a little. “More…”

Roman chuckled a little, and tentatively pushed a finger into her. She was so wet, and it was all for him… At this point, he was harder than he ever had been, even with Teri. Her little moans and whimpers urged him on, and he slowly slid that finger in and out of her. “So beautiful…” He murmured to her, kissing down her neck as he carefully fingered her.

Emery wriggled, and pushed her hips back down onto his finger. “Roman, more….” She arched her back a little at how good this felt.

“You haven’t done this with Grayson?” Roman paused his movements for a second, but she quickly shook her head, eager to have him moving again.

“N-no…we haven’t done anything together like this.”

Roman began moving his finger again, a little quicker, and he added another finger alongside the first. “I love you, Emery.” He quietly confessed, kissing her collarbone as he quickened the pace of his fingers.

He remembered something that Teri had liked, and he brought his thumb up, rubbing her clit in deliberate, slow circles.

Emery was gaining closer on her climax, and she was reduced to a whimpering mess, unable to make a coherent sentence. It was just moans, some resembling his name.

Roman grinned, and went to her ear, “Come for me, Em.” He whispered and then added even quieter, “I love you.”

She came hard over his fingers, but even through the aftershocks of her orgasm, her mind was completely messed up at what he had whispered to her. He loved her?

In Roman’s case, he had come hard, untouched, in the swim trunks, just from the intimacy of what they were doing. He had never had this intimacy with Teri whenever they had got their freak on.

He slowly drew his fingers out again, and lifted them to his lips. Locking eyes with her, he licked off her juices over his fingers. “You’re so beautiful when you do that.” He breathed, his eyes taking in every detail of her face.

Suddenly reality hit them both, and Roman set Emery on the edge of the poolside before getting out himself. He picked up a towel from the side of the room, and dried himself off. “Um, ok, so I’ll clean these trunks at home, and bring them in tomorrow for Lukas.” Roman awkwardly said as he changed back into his clothes again, hair still damp. He picked up his bag, and headed for the door, cursing himself for this.

Emery quickly scrambled to her feet and she hurried over to him. “Wait, Roman?” She paused, and leaned up, whispering in his ear. “I love you too.” She went pink, and hurried into the changing rooms with her clothes again, leaving a stunned but happy Roman behind.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompts always open!


End file.
